Feliz San Valentin, Yoh
by Asakura-Queens
Summary: En una noche helada Yoh y Anna se recuerdan mutuamente lo que es el amor. Escrito a las 2:00 de la mañana asique no molesten.. por cierto, YohxAnna, y si encuentran OOC....perdonen. FINALIZADO, solo 2 caps
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!!!!! Este es un pequeño regalito de san Valentín MUY atrasado pero lo hice por razones propias y no que estoy interrumpiendo así que va... xDD**

**

* * *

Una chica rubia caminaba lentamente por el corredor de la pensión Asakura. Su cabello ondulante acariciaba sus hombros mientras sentía como el frío de la noche se colaba en su escote y rozaba su cuerpo, estremeciéndola.**

Entró al hogar buscando a su prometido. Hace dos horas lo mando al mercado por galletas, sin embargo, en su hogar no había señales de que el castaño hubiese llegado.

Fue a la cocina, estaba hambrienta. Con melancolía vio su reflejo en la ventana. Sus ojos negros, aun más negros que la noche azulada, brillaban con un toque extraño. Sonrió irónicamente.

Sus ojos obtuvieron ese brillo hace unas semanas atrás, cuando Yoh declaro su amor por ella. No, no era por eso. Era porque había recibido la mejor noticia que hubiera escuchado. Pero no era una noticia grata para ella solamente, sino también para su castaño.

Apartó la vista de la ventana cuando sintió un viento frío golpearle la cara, las manos y sus finas piernas que se asomaban por debajo de esa ya vieja y pequeña yukkata. Por alguna extraña razón, Yoh nunca la dejo cambiarla. Decía que traía recuerdos únicos, como su primera noche juntos.

Esa SI que había sido una noche espectacular. Claro que fue llena de melancolía ya que al próximo día el chico se iba a América.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que volvieron a casa. Horo y Pilika los iban a visitar fin de semana por medio, mientras que Ren venia de ves en cuando. Manta estaba en un viaje de aprendizaje. Su padre le dio la idea de que lo ayudara en sus reuniones y su trabajo para que en el futuro el chico no tuviera mayor problema.

La verdad, tanto Anna como Yoh estaban contentos con ello, puesto que el chico aprovechaba las estancias a solas con su prometida para adularla, provocarla y consentirla sin obtener a cambio varios golpes. Solo algunos para hacerle recordar que tenía que respetarla y no tomarla por sorpresa.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con esa vieja yukkata que guardaba secretos, parada en la cocina con una tasa de té tibio en la mano, viendo como su prometido entraba y le dirigía una de sus sonrisas al tiempo que sobaba sus manos para hacerlas entrar en calor, o al menos sentirlas.

"Ho-hola Annita"

Sus débiles y tiritonas palabras fueron seguidas por el sonido de agua caer al suelo a la vez que un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del chico. Anna lo veía enojada aun con la tasa vacía de té en la mano, arqueando una ceja y apretando los labios.

"Gome ne, Anna… Me demore un poco"

"¿Un poco¿Sabes cuanto rato llevo esperando esas sabrosas galletas?"

"¿Lo suficiente como para que tu prometido recorriera toda la ciudad fría y despiadada para buscar tus amadas galletas?"

Ahí sintió Anna la pena apoderarse de ella. Si bien estaba muy apenada por reprochar a su amado, tenía el orgullo suficiente como para permanecer parada con la cabeza en alto y sus músculos tensos. Escaneo a Yoh. El chico estaba rígido, su mandíbula despiadadamente apretada, sus puños cerrados al igual que sus adorables ojos. Sus labios estaban muy juntos y su pecho no daba señales de que el estuviera respirando.

"… Esto te va a costar un masaje. Ahora"

Yoh abrió los ojos para encontrarse con nada. Anna ya se dirigía a la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo para subir las escaleras.

Dichoso se propuso a seguirla, sin embargo la fría voz femenina interrumpió su marcha.

"Limpia el desastre que dejaste, luego cámbiate y vas a mi habitación. ¿Queda claro?"

"S-si Annita"

La rubia suspiró, cerro sus ojos y siguió caminando a paso seguro pero tranquilo. El joven se dio la vuelta para mirar restos del té en el suelo y las huellas liquidas que el mismo había dejado.

* * *

Ya 20 minutos habían pasado desde que subió a su cuarto y lo arregló todo. Velas aromáticas encandilaban el ambiente mientras un irresistible olor a vainilla era emanado por un incienso colocado en una esquina, para que inundara toda la habitación.

Un plato hondo con agua y un paño yacían al lado de una botella con aceite para masajes. El futón abierto en el suelo lleno de cojines hacía más apetecible aun la habitación de la chica.

Suspiró nuevamente seguido de un gesto de desaprobación. ¿En qué pensaba? Yoh no era ese estilo de hombre y por Kami que ella no era ese estilo de mujer, pero sintió la curiosidad de intentarlo. No la iban a meter presa por eso ¿O si?

Decidió guardar todo antes de que Yoh se percatara, pero como siempre. Kami se negaba a lo que ella quería.

Sintió como unos fuertes y reconocibles brazos se arremolinaban en torno a ella, apretándola suavemente contra su cuerpo mientras inhalaba profundamente la esencia del cabello de la chica.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando mientras el acariciaba su vientre, subiendo por su estomago y desviándose a su cintura.

"Quítate la yukkata"

"¿Qué?"

Anna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se volteaba a ver a Yoh con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. Nunca había sido tan directo.

El solo se dignó a soltar su típica risita estúpida, aunque agradable a la vez.

"Para poder darte el masaje¿No?"

"OH… Claro…"

Se apartó del muchacho para luego desatar el nudo de su yukkata. Se arrodilló en el futón para luego acostarse boca abajo delicadamente. Una vez abajo, la chica quito la tela de sus hombros y la bajo hasta su cintura, dejando ver su blanca espalda desnuda.

El moreno se hincó junto a la rubia al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en ella. Sus dedos suaves apenas rozaban la blanca piel mientras pasaban pos el cuello, entre los omoplatos, en los omoplatos, bajando por la columna vertebral hasta expandirse en los lados, rozando su cintura robando leves suspiros de la chica.

Yoh sonrió a si mismo mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios, viendo con cautela la decorada habitación. Su mirada se fijo en la botella de aceite. Otra vez su risita retumbaba en el cuarto, apartando las manos de Anna.

Los ojos onix de la chica se posaron sobre el chico, girando un poco su cuerpo pero cuidando de que no se le vea nada que no sea debido.

El shaman vio eso como una oportunidad.

Balanceaba entre sus manos la botella, sin apartar la vista de su prometida quien lo miraba en tono amenazante.

"Si llegas a botar eso, yo-"

"¿Tu me que?"

Anna abrió la boca sorprendida. Su rostro fue invadido por la furia y la frialdad al mismo tiempo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su prometido.

El menor de los Asakura se mostró sorprendido consigo mismo, sin embargo su rostro seguía riendo y la botella seguía danzando entre sus manos hasta que en un simulacro, la soltó.

Para evitar que cayera y se quebrara, Anna se reincorporó y la atrapó, suspirando aliviada. Sus ojos llenos de furia maldiciéron a Yoh mientras este parecía embobado con algo que estaba más debajo de su cara, pero sin duda más arriba de su cintura.

Fue cuando la golpeó. Estaba semidesnuda frente a él como si nada. Sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas mientras dejaba caer la botella, la cual quedo ilesa después del golpe, y se tapaba con recelo.

"¿Por qué te tapas?"

"¿Qué te importa?"

Yoh sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba las muñecas de Anna y abría sus brazos, luego apoyaba su peso en ella y ambos caían en el revoltijo de cojines.

"¡Hentai!"

"Annita… no es como si no te hubiese visto antes"

Acomodó las manos de la itako sobre la cabeza de esta, mientras se acercaba para darle un tierno beso.

"Ahora, sigamos con el masaje. Pero quédate así¿Si?"

"Hentai"

"Me parece bien, también"

Otra de sus estúpidas risitas hizo suspirar nuevamente a Anna. Esta vez… dejaría que Yoh jugase un poco.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... déjenme adivinar…. No querían verme¿no? xDD**

**Bueno chicas y chicos... que estoy casi segura que son solo chicas, mañana actualizo el segundo cap. porque estoy re cagada de sueño. Son las 2:32 de la madrugada y yo sigo despierta Juo!!!**

**Solo es algo de 2 capis, por lo de san Valentín como ya dije arriba.**

**Bueno…. Ven ese botón piadoso que dice "Go"? pues los invito a presionarlo y dejarme aunque sea un reclamo… bueno… ya me voy… bye bye xDD**


	2. Gran noticia

**Hola… aquí continuación del fic… aclaración: Lamentablemente estos esplendidos personajes y la maravillosa historia son de Takei, no míos ;;**

* * *

La luz de las velas irrumpía la calma en el cuarto de la itako Kyouyama. Un cuerpo yacía acostado entre varios cojines con sus manos arriba de su cabeza y su mirada fija en el hombre que tenia delante.

El hombre estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de la chica, moviendo circularmente los dedos en las sienes de la joven. Sus dedos apenas rozaban la piel de ella, sin embargo lo hacían a paso firme. Sus morenos dedos pronto subieron por el nacimiento del cabello, luego bajaron por las orejas de la chica, sus mejillas, sus labios y finalmente su cuello.

Yoh no quitaba sus ojos de los de Anna. Le sonreía con expresiones tiernas, pero en sus ojos brillaba una luz apasionada.

"¿Estás cómoda?"

Solo se escuchó un gemido de la chica quien cerraba sus ojos, cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabellos que acariciaban las sonrojadas mejillas. Sus labios entreabiertos le daban un toque aún más sensual a la muchacha. Su cuerpo; su fino y hermoso cuerpo estaba quieto, escondido de la cintura hacia abajo por la maldita yukkata. Los pechos de la chica apuntaban al cielo. Estaban muy desarrollados debido a la madures de Anna y además por el trato que Yoh les daba.

Yoh bajo sus manos al pecho de su prometida, siguiendo aún con sus suaves movimientos circulares. Bajó por la vereda entre los senos, evitando contacto con ellos para evitar un duro golpe en su mejilla. Continuó por su estomago, acariciando la cintura, bajando por las caderas para después centrarse en su vientre, bajando la tela con sus manos.

Se acomodó un poco más atrás para ir directo a sus muslos. Los acarició, masajeo y friccionó cuidadosamente; bajando luego a la rodilla, pasando su mano a la parte de atrás de estas y bajar a las pantorrillas. Jugó un rato con éstas. Pasados algunos minutos, bajó sus dedos por ella hasta llegar a la planta de los pies de la rubia. Pasó sus dedos por la sueva piel y jugó con los dedos de ésta. Volvió a subir sus manos a las pantorrillas de la chica, esta vez subiéndolas y bajándolas nuevamente pero por adelante, llegando a la rodilla.

Subió su rostro para mirar a Anna y se sorprendió con lo que vio. La chica estaba sonrojadísima y su respiración era fuerte y jadeante.

Sonrió tiernamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica. Ella lo miraba sin decir nada. Todavía con sus labios entreabiertos, lo llamó. Parecía más un quejido que otra cosa, pero eso excitó al chico; sintiendo los pantalones más apretados de lo debido. Sonrió.

Bajó lentamente su rostro capturando los labios de su prometida en los suyos propios, abriéndose paso a la caliente cavidad de ella. Sus lenguas batallaron. Sus labios eran mordidos y succionados por los de su compañero.

Yoh apoyó un codo en uno de los cojines, en tanto su otra mano viajaba por el abdomen de ella, para más tarde subir a uno de sus pechos; haciendo a la chica gemir dentro de su boca. Esto lo excitó más.

Entre los besos que se daban, Yoh logró divisar cómo ella doblaba sus piernas y las juntaba reteniendo más gemidos cuando él, movía su dedo lado a lado sobre el botón rosa que coronaba cada uno de sus pechos; gimiendo y mordiendo los labios del joven con más fuerza.

El castaño bajó sus besos por el mentón de la chica al cuello de ella; besando ciertos puntos eróticos mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano hacia su vientre, llegando a la vulva y luego introduciendo dos dedos por entre los labios vaginales de la rubia; cuidando de acariciar lenta y exquisitamente el clítoris de ella, escuchándola gemir y suspirar de placer.

La oyó suspirar su nombre. Apretó la mandíbula a la vez que la veía retorcerse, encantado con la danza sexual que ella realizaba con los ojos cerrados y negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

Antes de que su acompañante tocara el cielo, el chico retiró la mano. Anna abrió los ojos y lo miró reprochándolo. Ella estaba bañada en sudor, sus mejillas y su pecho rojo por la excitación del momento.

Yoh la volvió a besar, pero no fue correspondido. Aún molesta, vio como el chico se quitaba la ropa frente a ella y se sonrojó, aunque lo hizo más al ver el erecto pene del chico. No pudo creer las tantas veces que "eso" estuvo dentro de ella.

Al notar que él la miraba, giró inmediatamente su rostro. El chico soltó su típica risa, mientras volvía a su posición entre las piernas de Anna. Fue así como quitó la yukkata que estaba en las caderas de la joven en cuanto acariciaba todo a su paso.

"¿Que te parece si jugamos un poco Annita?"

"Me parece bien y…. no me digas Annita"

Acto seguido, tomó la nuca del joven mientras lo atraía y lo besaba con pasión. Su mano acariciaba su nuca y su cuello, y la otra se entretenía con el hombro y el brazo de su prometido. El moreno tenía un codo apoyado en el costado de Anna, a la vez que con la otra mano jugaba con uno de los pezones de la chica; tirándolo y apretándolo suavemente. Con su palma estrujaba su seno.

La cabeza del miembro del chico se apoyó contra el clítoris. Moviendo sus caderas lado a lado, ambos sentían un placer inmenso recorrerlos, sobre todo la joven itako.

Yoh jugaba paseando su miembro por el clítoris, más arriba, por encima de los labios vaginales, por la entrada de la chica; acariciando todo a su paso, guiando su miembro con una mano.

Y entonces fue cuando Anna se exasperó y mordió a Yoh.

"P-pero Annitaa"

La mujer sonrió irónicamente. Tomó a su novio de los hombros y dio la vuelta quedando ella arriba; sentada en el vientre del chico.

"No tan rápido, Anna. Espera un poquito que quiero seguir jugando"

Hizo un puchero, la tomó de la cintura girándola nuevamente y procurando, con un movimiento audaz, quedar entre sus piernas.

"¿Qué pretendes, Asakura?"

Él no contestó. Sólo la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Le dio un último beso en los labios para luego bajar a uno de los pechos de la chica; saboreando las copas de ellos para luego bajar y acercarse a la intimidad de ella.

"No te atrevas, Yoh"

Demasiado tarde. Él ya había posado la punta de su lengua en la intimidad de ella y la movía circularmente de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro. Anna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió una ola de placer recorrerla entera; cortando su respiración y ahogando un grito desesperado.

Gimió el nombre del chico entrecortadamente mientras encorvaba la espalda y subía las caderas en un intento de sentir mas placer.

Yoh metía y sacaba la lengua de la entrepierna de ella en tanto la volvía loca y el simplemente se excitaba cada vez mas con los gritos de la itako. Luego de unas lamidas más, terminó su jugueteo por la vagina y subió hasta los pechos, subió otro poco y la besó mientras sentía como las piernas las blancas, largas y suaves piernas de la rubia se colgaban de su cintura, apretándolo con las rodillas y levantando su cadera; moviéndose contra el miembro del chico.

Yoh soltó un gemido ronco mientras cerraba los ojos. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Anna. SU Anna.

"¿Lista?"

"Desde hace un rato. No vuelvas a hacerme esperar, estúpido"

Todo eso fue dicho en susurros y jadeos. Él hundió su pene erecto en la entrada de la chica, cerrando los ojos y ahogándose en el aroma de la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de ella.

Anna en cambio, aguantó la respiración hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y subiendo la cadera para hacerlo más rápido. Murmuró su nombre una vez que Yoh entró completamente en ella. Yoh. SU Yoh.

Ambos amantes se fundían en besos y gemidos que se creaban por la fricción de sus cuerpos en movimiento. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, gozando al máximo las penetraciones que se realizaban una y otra vez.

A veces Yoh salía completamente haciendo que su amante bajara del cielo para luego embestirla fuertemente y traerla de vuelta al mundo de las maravillas.

Otras veces, el chico solo se movía dentro de ella, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas.

Duraron unos minutos. Sin separar sus cuerpos, sin dejar los movimientos que las penetraciones exigían, sin separar sus labios ni sus miradas de amor.

Habían hecho esto muchas veces, pero cada una siempre era mejor que la anterior; sorprendiéndose con cosas nuevas y puntos sensibles descubiertos.

La noche helada no podía colarse en esa habitación ni tampoco en los únicos habitantes de esta.

Todo estaba en silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaban imparables jadeos e incontrolables gemidos.

Yoh movía sus caderas cada vez más fuerte, mientras cerraba los ojos y estiraba el cuello; dejándolo libre para su prometida, quien lo besaba descontrolada y lo mordía de vez en cuando, sacando aún mas gemidos de la boca del chico.

Las penetraciones se fueron profundizando cada vez más, haciendo a la pareja temblar de placer. Las últimas penetraciones fueron las más efectivas en ambos. Anna llegó al cielo, haciendo así que sus paredes se cerraran; apretando el pene del muchacho dentro de ella.

Sólo dos penetraciones más largas y profundas bastaron para que él gozara sin límites y soltara todo su líquido dentro de su compañera. Al terminar, se tumbó a un lado de Anna sin salir de ella.

"Te amo…"

Anna estiro su cuello y besó en mentón del chico, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

"Yo también…"

…Después de un largo rato de descanso, Anna que estaba acostada en el futón y con su cabeza entre el pecho y el hombro del chico, acaricio su vientre con ternura.

Yoh la observó extrañado, pero luego se decidió a preguntar por qué el extraño comportamiento. Ella no contestó. Sólo se dignó a levantar un poco la cabeza y ver el reloj que yacía en un escritorio. Agudizando la vista vio que los números brillaban, sin embargo la luz de las velas disminuía su brillo, opacándolos y haciendo más difícil saber que hora era.

00:31

Anna suspiró cerrando los ojos, descansando su vista para luego dirigirse a Yoh.

"…Feliz San Valentín Yoh"

"¿Que?"

Yoh vio costosamente el reloj y lo comprendió todo.

"Feliz San Valentín a ti también, Annita"

Agachó su cabeza para besar la de su amante. La tenia prisionera entre sus brazos mientras las finas sabanas cubrían ambos cuerpos hasta la cintura, manteniendo su temperatura y desafiando el frío que hacía afuera.

"¿Yoh?"

"¿Hhm?"

"Estoy embarazada"

"Que bien"

…

"Espera¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres que sea: niño o niña?"

"¿Ha-hablas en serio?"

"¿Para qué te mentiría?"

…

"¡¡¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!!!"

Y nuevamente. Luego de tanto amor, un golpe en la oscuridad tronó en toda la pensión… Seguido de nuevos gemidos y jadeos.

* * *

**Fin xDD!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Siiiii bueno.. a mi me gustó……**

**Y mi Onee-san me ayudó con el final del "juego"!!!**

**Muchas gracias Annshail!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y gracias Maeda Ai porque estaba leyendo uno de tus fics y me re inspire!!!!!! xDD!!!!!!!**

**Lalala…. Eso seria….. bueno bye!!**


End file.
